Tien's Personal Search
by Garfieldfan23
Summary: Tien finds himself a new opponent at a hidden forest temple but suffers a set back. Can he find a new purpose than the one he has known since he was a child? Can Makoto bring the hidden side of Tien to the surface? Because of some ignorant person I want to point out that guest reviews will deleted by the website and not by me. I like to reply to every review so that I can improve
1. Chapter 1

Tien's personal search

**Now Before I start as the title indicates this is a mainly Tien story but it will include Chiaotzu at least at the start. This crossover is between a Dragonball Z character, Tien and a Sailor Moon Character which will be Lita/Makoto. These are my favourite characters from both series. **

**In the Dragonball Z side of things this is set after Freiza was defeated by Trucks and the Z fighters are training for three years. On the Sailor Moon side of things the Sailor Scouts have just defeated Galaxia. The version of Sailor Moon used will be the version the old anime used. **

**Please remember I don't care really win between Z fighters or Sailor Scouts. **

**Please remember to review. **

Chapter 1

"Chiaotzu, come on, we have to keep training!" shouted Tien as he continued to feel more and more annoyed by his partner's lack of effort "When those androids arrive we have to be ready!"

Chiaotzu got up from the ground and dusted himself off. The area they were training in was a deep dark forest with the nearest city being two hundred miles away. Tien was determined to raise his power level high enough to keep up with the others but as of late he felt that he was falling behind and it bugged him.

Rain started to pour, as birds flew across the skyline determined to reach the safety of their nests and the forest seemed to sing with gratitude from the rain. Tien felt relieve as the rain hit his hot skin and cooled him. Chiaotzu looked at Tien with a look of deep thought "Um, Tien may I say something?" he said with a small voice.

Tien stared at Chiaotzu with a calm look "Of course, old friend, you know we have trained together since we were children and we are closer than brothers" Tien said with a warm smile on his face, then his face took a look of deep of sadness "But I fear I know what you're going to say?"

Chiaotzu looked at the man he viewed as his brother and sighed "Tien, you know you'll always be my brother but I can no longer keep up with you" he said with as much honesty he could pour into his words "It's not just that, do you remember the battle with the Saiyans and how you died?"

This of course was a rhetorical question but Tien looked back he was still haunted by the nightmares of that battle and how he had failed his brother. The rage that had filled him during that battle, the pain of losing his arm and the despair of his failed Tri Beam. "What are you saying?" Tien said with regret clearly filling his words.

Chiaotzu breathed out "If I had not blown myself up, you would have never launched the Tri beam in your weakened state and you may have survived the battle long enough for Goku to arrive!" he said with certainty in his voice "I don't want to fight the androids"

Tien suddenly felt anger fill him "You…cannot…be…serious!" he yelled

"Tien" Chiaotzu said with tears filling his eyes "Please.."

"Don't you please me!" Tien yelled his three eyes now full of tears "I never want to see you again, you little shit!" as soon as the words left his lips, Tien regretted them and he knew he had gone too far.

"Fine! I never want to see you either!" screamed Chiaotzu now the tears were flowing freely and unchecked "I will never forgive you"

Tien was now studded "Chiaotzu, please I'm so…"

Chiaotzu didn't let him finish as he flew away, he was soon out of sight as Tien lowered himself to the ground and looked at the ground with a deep sense of regret. There was a snake in front of him slithering towards the upper branches of a tree.

Tien walked along the forest floor in little mood for training, a first for him, it reminded him of his despair after King Piccolo had killed Chiaotzu and that thought made his despair all the deeper. Tien always had a talent for keeping his feelings to himself but for the first time in a long time he wanted to talk to someone.

He then realised he was out of the forest and he was by an old looking temple that was surrounded by the trees of the forest. It was a beautiful place, the wind seemed to add to its splendour as the flowers were being gently caressed by the wind and the chimes were singing the beautiful song of the breeze.

As Tien walked up to the temple he was amazed by the serene feeling that seemed to embrace his senses. He was aware that the temple seemed unusually empty but the surroundings were so full of nature's majesty that it made him happy.

It was then that Tien became aware that someone was standing behind him, as he turned he saw a very tall women, with long brown hair that formed a pony tail down her back and a what must have a training uniform that was a light shade of green. She did not seem happy to see him.

"Hello, I was just admiring this amazing temple. You have done a good job taking care of it" Tien complimented

"What are you doing here? No one is supposed to be here unless you came to train" the girl said with a low and bitter tone "You are welcome to stay but only if you can beat me in a spar"

Tien couldn't help but grin "You honestly think you can beat me?" Tien mused, he would have to rely purely on his skill because if he used his power he would kill her "I warn you now I have trained with the great King Kai!"

The women did not seem to be backing down "So may I ask who you are before I kick your ass?" she said with a confidence that didn't seem to form from any sense of cockiness.

Tien smiled "My name is Tien Shinhan and what may I ask is yours?"

The women returned the smile "Follow me to the sparring mat. If you win I'll tell you my name" she said with her smile turning into a cheeky grin. As she let the way to a mat just beside the temple that was about the same size as the area from the world martial art tournament, Tien couldn't help but wonder if her skills would match her confidence but it probably would not. The women then turned to him "So what kind of spar do you want?"

Tien pondered the question for a minute, how could he win but not inflict any damaging injuries or kill her. He had to end the spar quickly so that was it; a spar where he could win by knocking her out of the area and this would reduce the risk as much as possible. "I challenge you to a spar where the first to leave the area loses!" Tien said confident of his victory.

The woman smiled again and Tien wondered why "Alright, first of us to leave the area loses and believe me that won't be me" she said with the same confident smile on her face.

As Tien climbed onto his side of the mat he began to suppress his power but as he did he began to sense the women's power but what bugged him was how it made him feel, it seemed to him, she too was suppressing her power and something about that scared him. He suddenly had a thought "Who's going to be the referee?" he looked around and saw nothing but a small black cat.

The women smiled "Luna, are you ready?" she yelled to the cat.

Tien raised his hand "Wait, the cat is going to be the referee?" he said in a very confused voice "Cats, can't because they can't ta…"

"Says the man with an eye on his forehead" Luna suddenly interrupted this completely surprised Tien "Usagi will be back in an hour, Makoto, remember to take it easy"

Makoto then threw the cat a dirty look "Luna! You weren't supposed to tell him my name" she wined "It takes away the point of the exercise"

Luna groaned "You mean the game you play, that is in no way a flirt" the cat then tilted her head to the side and laughed "You love seeing your opponent confused as to why you would set such a strange rule"

Tien began to laugh "You wanted to tease me!" he said through his laughter, he had not laughed this much since well ever "You'll lose this match anyway"

Makoto shot Tien a death stare "You think, you can out power me and claim victory" she said with anger pouring from her words "I will not lose to you!" the last four words were yelled and Tien suddenly could feel electricity crackling from the strong headed women. It began to fill him with just a little excitement, her voice was full of power and her body seemed to support her words as if something greater was at work.

The wind began to blow through the chimes as Tien and Makoto were preparing to spar, Tien's stance was defensively solid as always and Makoto's seemed to indicate her preference to a more offensive style. Tien heart was pounding against his chest and sweat was dripping down his brow because the thought of a fresh opponent was exciting.

Tien decided however that caution was better than any kind of challenge "Please listen to reason! You stand no chance against me, please back down and you won't get hurt!" he advised trying to show he wasn't kidding.

Luna the cat smirked "Makoto is stronger than you think she is!" she said clearly confident in the outcome "You won't win!"

Tien calmed his mind and spoke aloud "King Kai, I need your advice!" Makoto and Luna both looked at him with a great amount of confusion "I need to know if I should….!"

Suddenly the voice of King Kai filled the heads of Tien, Makoto and Luna "Tien, don't underestimate your opponent, but I will try to make them see reason" King Kai then turned his attention to Makoto "Please back down, Tien is very strong and his power will overwhelm you"

Makoto far from being discouraged smiled and Tien suddenly felt huge respect for her determination. The feeling that filled his being was that excitement, he did have enough sense to ask why he was excited about sparing an opponent who was so much weaker but there was something urging him to spar her. "Let's get started!" Tien said.

As the two fighters stared the other down, the tension was unbearable to the point Luna had to wipe her brow but there was also a feeling of wanting to prolong the air of excitement that was also present. It was then that Luna spoke "Are you both ready?" she turned to both for confirmation and then "3, 2, 1. Begin!"

At the signal neither fighter moved, they were still sizing each other up and the sweat dripping from their brows was dripping like raindrops. It wasn't until Tien smirked that he launched his attack, he charged forward, he jumped high into the air and landed behind Makoto. He launched what would have been a devastating trip kick but Makoto leapt into the air, she dropped down and Tien looked up, just in time to see her foot land a kick on his head that knocked him to the floor.

Tien wasn't hurt, of course, his power level defiantly had its perks but he was cross "That won't happen again!" he said trying to mask the blow to his pride "You are going down!"

Makoto couldn't help but laugh, she had faced plenty of opponents that didn't take to the taste of mat and she was enjoying the challenge that Tien presented. Since the defeat of Galaxia Ami, Rei, Minako and herself had been trying to improve as fighters so they could keep up with Usagi but of course that was impossible so they just wanted to be able to fight at a higher level.

Tien was still getting up rubbing the spot Makoto had hit, he looked up at her and felt pride that even with him holding his power back Makoto shouldn't have been keeping up but she was "I guess you've got some skill" he joked

Makoto stared him down, her eyes full of fire and heart "If you think that's all I've got your wrong!" she smiled she raised her right fist and gestured for Tien to attack "Bring it on and I'll show you what I have!"

Tien didn't need any more encouragement, he ran forward as he got close he threw a punch forward this missed by the narrowest of margins but it was enough to give Makoto the advantage. Her fist came straight up through Tien's now exposed defences and struck his jaw, this caused Tien to fly up and Makoto then leapt forward into a side kick and sent Tien flying out of the area!

Tien crashed into a tree; he fell forward and onto his face. As Tien stared into the dirt, he couldn't believe what had just happened, he had lost to someone with a normal power level and here he was one of the greatest fighters on the planet beaten. He knew what had happened he had underestimated her; he had thought his power would be too much for her but as shown he had his own power turned against him as Makoto used it to kick him out.

Makoto was suddenly standing over him "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped Tien to his feet.

Tien began to dust himself down, it had certainly been a humbling experience and he was ready to train harder than ever before. "Well done. You did better than I expected" Tien complimented.

Then Makoto's expression turned to an ugly scowl of rage "How dare you!" she snapped, her entire body was shaking and it was clear she was trying to control herself "You were holding back during the spar. Why?! I asked you to bring it on but you don't have any respect for me!" she walked away, having clearly suffered a blow to her pride.

Tien watched her as she disappeared into a group of trees; Tien stared down at his fist which was trembling next to his side and felt horrible. The truth was he had held back out of fear of hurting Makoto but maybe he had held back too much. It was then that Tien felt that feeling; he had felt on King Kai's planet as Goku fought Freiza, the feeling he hated more than any other and that was the feeling of uselessness. The feeling on King Kai's planet had driven him to the point of despair and desperation as the news came in of Goku's inability to escape the explosion of the planet, Namek.

It was then that Luna jumped onto his left shoulder "I need to tell you something"

Luna told Tien a story beyond what he had expected, she covered the details of the various adventures Makoto and her friends had been in. Tien noted the detail that Makoto had been feeling a similar feeling he had been feeling recently in relation to Goku with hers relating to the girl called Usagi.

"I can symphonise with her" he said and he told her about his adventures since he had competed in the world martial arts tournament. He finished by explaining "I mean the more powerful Goku gets, the more I feel there is little need for me and I want to help in any way I can"

Tien then stood up to his full height, Luna then asked "What are you going to do?"

"Train" Tien simply said.

End of Chapter 1

**Author note: OK I know, DBZ fans out there are going to be very angry by the defeat of Tien but please let me explain why I did this. I did this because I want to show Tien as the honourable hero I feel he is but at the same time I wanted to give Tien a reason to stay and train with Makoto. Okay now that I've covered that, this was meant as a one shot as most of my fanfiction comes from dreams I've had, as I wrote the story I found I was enjoying the story but this does mean the story's direction is something I'm unsure of. **

**SO PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW IT! AND TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THE STORY SHOULD GO NEXT! **


	2. Chapter 2

Tien's personal search

**Now Before I start as the title indicates this is a mainly Tien story but it will include Chiaotzu at least at the start. This crossover is between a Dragonball Z character, Tien and a Sailor Moon Character which will be Lita/Makoto. These are my favourite characters from both series. **

**In the Dragonball Z side of things this is set after Freiza was defeated by Trucks and the Z fighters are training for three years. On the Sailor Moon side of things the Sailor Scouts have just defeated Galaxia. The version of Sailor Moon used will be the version the old anime used. **

**Please remember I don't really care who would win between Z fighters or Sailor Scouts. **

**Please remember to review. **

Chapter 2

Tien headed for the forest in the opposite direction that Makoto had taken, as he walked he felt he was going insane, he couldn't be thinking about it, train with a fighter who was so much weaker than he was but was it right to abandon it. With the fight against the androids fast approaching he couldn't just drop his training could he?

Tien kept walking, until he couldn't stand it any longer and he sat down with his back against a tree. He thought about all the adventures he had been on and he couldn't help but feel his left arm, more specifically the point that the arm had been severed by the sayian, Nappa.

As time marched on he realized he should head back to the temple, as he walked on his heart told him his decision and he his mind was set. He walked out and saw the temple as he approached he noticed someone he hadn't expected, Piccolo.

"What are you doing here?" Tien asked, he stared at the Namek with a mixture of feelings but he felt he knew why the Namekian was there.

"King Kai asked me to come and see you" Piccolo said with the same growl in his voice it had every time he spoke "Don't think I would come to see you otherwise. King Kai said you lost a spar"

Tien groaned "Yeah, she's skilled but her power level's quite low"

Piccolo smiled "Well then you know what you need to do"

"What?"

Piccolo sighed "You must train her"

"Why"

"King Kai said it was the next part of your own training" Piccolo said simply "You must pass your skills to the next as part of your development"

Tien looked up into the sky and said "So I should take an apprentice is that it?"

Piccolo shrugged "It's what I did" and with that he began to fly into the air "See you in a few years"

"Well he seemed nice" Luna said from the door of the temple "Are you going to train Makoto?"

Tien sighed "Looks like I don't have a choice" he looked over to the forest "So is Makoto back yet?"

Luna leapt onto Tien's shoulder "She has not returned yet but I'm sure you can find her" she said smiling.

Tien closed his eyes and began to sense all power levels in the surrounding area, his attention was imminently drawn to a power level, which was about a mile south of their position and Tien started to walk in its direction. As he walked he could hear the sound of someone training and he then approached it and saw Makoto running at a tree. She leapt into the air, kicking the tree as hard as she could, the tree shuddered from the impact and then the tree fell down with a hear shattering thump.

Tien smiled "Well at least you have heart"

"When has heart ever been enough?" asked Makoto as she dusted herself down "I can never protect those dear to me"

Tien smiled "You know, I can understand how you feel because I've felt the same way for too long" he said as he sat down on the fallen tree "I have this friend called Goku, he's the man who made me a better man but trying to help him against the forces that threaten our planet gets harder with every passing day"

Makoto turned and said "Well have you died knowing that your sacrifice is well intentioned but doesn't really change the outcome?"

"Yes" Tien said simply "It was a while ago but I still carry the scars of a battle with the sayians"

"What happened?" Makoto asked very interested.

"Well a year before the battle, a sayian pod landed on Earth and after a fight with the occupant, Goku was killed" Tien said as he remembered "We have known about these things called Dragonballs that could bring him back but before the Sayian died he revealed to Piccolo that two more Sayians that dwarfed his power would be landing on Earth a year from then"

"How'd you learn about this?" asked Makoto suddenly realising, Tien hadn't mentioned himself being involved in the battle.

"One of my friends, Krillin came and told me" Tien explained "We then spend the year training and then the Sayians landed. Sadly Goku had only been wished back the previous day and had to travel from King Kai's place, it was to take him two days. The sayians wasted no time in searching out the most powerful fighters on Earth"

"So that was Piccolo and Krillin?" asked Makoto remembering the names.

"There were six of us. Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and I had trained together over the year. Piccolo had been training Goku's young son Gohan" Tien said

"Wait a little boy!?" Makoto yelled horrified at the thought "How could you let a little boy fight?!"

Tien sighed as he stared at a small stream that cut its way through the forest "Piccolo. He didn't give us much of a choice. Before the sayians he was our enemy and when he announced he wanted to take Gohan as his student, there wasn't much Krillin could do to stop him" Tien said as he continued to explain "Anyway the battle with the sayians didn't go well, we first lost Yamcha to one of their Saibamen and my dearest friend Chiaotzu died sacrificing himself in vain to stop one of the sayians"

Makoto mouth was dry, as she stared at Tien who had tears streaming down his face and she could no longer stand it. She reached her hand forward and wiped the tears away "That must have been hard to watch" she asked as she could feel tears leak down her face "But what about you?"

"Before Chiaotzu died the sayian, using his raw power cut my left arm off!" Tien said with bitterness filling his words "After Chiaotzu died I became enraged, attacking the sayian in my rage but it was all for not"

"Wh…What!" Makoto stuttered feeling numb "How?"

Tien raised his right hand as the memory filled his mind "I was down, beaten, injured, beyond hope and then I saw it Chiaotzu's ghost in front of me. Apologising for his failure and then he disappeared" Tien cried into his hands "I then realised there was only one thing I could do, I stood up and promising Chiaotzu I would never fail him again, I unleased the Tri Beam!"

"The what?!" asked Makoto in shock

"The Tri beam is my ultimate technique, it focused all the energy in my body and unleased it in one focused blast" Tien explained "There is a drawback, it can shorten or end my life. In the case of Sayians, I had enough time to see that it didn't work and the sayian was still alive. My body then gave out and I died"

Makoto could feel tears leaking down her face again "That reminds me of what happened a few months ago. In the fight against Galaxia, I was killed trying to save my friend, Usagi" she said "It was pointless, I feel like my power keeps getting weaker and I can't get strong enough to help"

Tien smiled he was beginning to admire this girls heart and spirit "Tell you what, do you want to learn from me how to raise your power level and I promise you'll grow stronger" he said as he charged the dodon ray and fired it into the sky. This caused Makoto to look at him shocked "That was the dodon ray"

"H…Ho…How?" asked Makoto clearly studded

"I use a power source called Ki to power my attacks" Tien explained "I sense your power comes from a different source and overall your Ki's power level is about the same as mine was when I first met Goku. We can improve on that"

Makoto sighed wondering about the possibilities "How long will it take?" she asked

"If you train with me for a year, your power level could reach new heights and you'll be able to fight stronger than you ever imagined" Tien said some of his old confidence returning before his tone turned darker "But you'll have to do everything I say and there will be no short cuts! Tomorrow I'll return to the temple and you must prepare for the harshest training of your life"

"Can I think about this?" Makoto asked as she stared at her hands.

Tien nodded "Tomorrow" it was then that Tien flew off into the air and headed towards the town in the distance "I hope she'll be strong enough"

Makoto walked towards the temple as she thought it over as she noticed Luna sitting waiting for her next to a tree "That story was horrible" Luna cried as she jumped onto Makoto shoulder "That poor man"

Makoto nodded "I want to learn from him but…"

"But what?!" asked Luna concern heavy on her face

"Am I strong enough?" Makoto asked "He seems so powerful"

Luna sighed "In the past I would have told you that it was too dangerous but your now experienced enough to make your own decisions. Bear this in mind though, nothing worth doing is easy and you're strong enough to face any challenge!" she said with a reassuring smile.

Makoto smiled as they emerged into the clearing around the temple, the wind blew through the flowers causing the loose petals to fly around and Makoto knew her next move as she approached the temple. She was going to train harder than ever before and with Tien as her instructor, she would never feel weak again! It was then that they heard a lot of screaming coming from the path that led up to the temple.

Up the path came a panicked looking Usagi "Makoto! Flying man! Help!" she screamed as she ran up to her. Usagi may have matured into a strong defender of Earth but even the mighty Sailor Moon still had her moments of the old Usagi "He was wearing green and he had three eyes!" Usagi screamed.

"Relax, that's Tien, he's friendly and he's going to tech me" Makoto said in a calm and controlled voice "He might even tech you, if you ask?"

Usagii shook her head "I'm just came to drop off your shopping and I'm not the training type!" she said as she rubs her stomach "I've got a date tonight as it is"

As Usagii left Makoto restarted her workout regime, Tien training no doubt would be one of her greatest undertaking and she was as nervous as she had ever been. As she ran up to a tree, there came a horrific blast from behind her and out emerged a tall man. His evil smile turned towards her.

"I have no way off this planet so I may do as I please!" he yelled charging forward, Makoto dodged the attack and landed a kick on his neck "Is that all you got?!"

Makoto yelled "Don't bet on it!" as she pulled out her transforming tool "Jupiter Power Make up!" as she transformed she prepared her attack.

The man stood up and yelled "Don't make me laugh, a pathetic human like you, cannot compare to the wrath of the sayians!"

Off to the side Luna screamed "That's the race Tien mentioned!"

Makoto realised she may not be able to stop the rampaging brute "Go get Tien!" she yelled to Luna "I can hold him off for a short time!"

"MOON TIREA MAGIC!" Sailor moon arrived and said "Makoto are you okay? I heard the explosion!"

The man shrugged off the attack and cackled "Two sluts cannot stand up to me!" as he stepped forward "I'll use you both!"

"USAGII! Get out of here!" Makoto realised his intensions and knew her loyalty to her friend was unquestionable "Get Tien, I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

As Sailor moon ran for the town, Makoto got herself between the horrible monster before her and launched another. The sayian however brushed off the attack and laughed "Is that all you got, bitch!" he said as he ran forward and brought his fist down but Makoto avoided the attack by the smallest of margins "You're pretty fast!"

Makoto leapt away and shook in fear this monster was stronger than any opponent she had fought alone. She prayed and hopped for help "I will never surrender!" she screamed trying to sound brave.

The sayian laughed even louder "Once I'm finished subduing you, I'll go after your friend!"

Meanwhile

In other world King kai could sense the fight and it horrified him. Despite his considerable investment in the Z fighters, he watched and prayed for the other heroes of Earth. From the single heroes fighting to defend a single city to the hero teams who fought to defeat evil that embodied the darkest branches of evil.

He then yelled "Tien! Your new friend is in trouble!" he hoped Tien heard the message.

Back on Earth

Makoto's fight was looking worse by the passing seconds and she was filled with despair. One of her arms was already broken and the sayian was taunting her with ideas of what he planned to do to her. She needed help and she needed it soon or her fate was foregone conclusion.

Luna suddenly jumped and sank her teeth into the sayian's arm "OW! You stupid fur ball!" the sayian yelled as he grabbed Luna and threw her towards the city "Now back to you!"

Makoto screamed "Luna no!" tears rolling from her eyes as she found a small amount of power remaining inside her and fired off another electrical attack "You'll pay for what you did!"

The sayian was unharmed by the attack and stepped forward "I'll pay you with a vow!" he growled "You are mine!"

End of Chapter 2

**Author's note- Okay I know what people are going to say its Nappa isn't it and how did he come back? It may not be Nappa okay! I don't know yet that's why I didn't include his name! Alright for those of you who have been following this story I'm sorry this took so long but I hope you appreciate that I was trying to adjust it and I'm not sure if I got the best possible chapter but I tried my best. The next chapter hopefully won't take half as long. **

**Please remember to review and have a lovely day. **


End file.
